


【权贵】美好的哲学课 15

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】美好的哲学课 15

15

黄明昊心里比谁都清楚，自己没那想法。他不是个胆大的人，甚至有一点儿胆小，他没有任何理由不相信范丞丞现在已经爱上自己，但是他终究是怕再一次受到伤害。

不为别的，黄明昊不觉得自己是能为所欲为的，有个随心所欲的开挂人生，而是凡事需要先三思后行，为自己考虑清楚是对自己的负责，小心翼翼。何况之前第一次想要大胆面对范丞丞，面对自己荒谬的一见钟情的对象，去试探一下上天给自己安排了多少运气，结果发现自己只是个来人间凑数的小角色，什么轰轰烈烈的爱情激情早就轮不上自己。

半夜黄明昊渴醒了一次，他平时的习惯是睡前端一杯水到床头柜上，昨晚被范丞丞打乱了睡前的作息，醒来迷迷糊糊的在床头柜摸了半天，没摸着东西。猛的一想，黄明昊才记起范丞丞睡在自己旁边，昨天被那人折腾了好久，睡前也没拿水放到床头。

黄明昊干脆重新躺好，懒得出卧室喝水了，可是太渴了，翻来覆去的想喝水，一时也睡不着，就睁着眼睛晾在那里。他扭头看了看范丞丞，可能因为喝了不少酒，所以睡的很沉。

范丞丞朝着黄明昊这边侧卧着，一只手伸到了枕头下面，因为贪凉肩膀露了大半在外面。黄明昊摇了摇头，叹了气，给范丞丞把被子重新盖好，再怕热也不能这样折腾，艺术家的黄金右臂，冷风吹吹吹的，肩周炎了怎么办？

黄明昊心不狠，但是是个理智的人，虽然看着范丞丞怎么看怎么爽，黄明昊还是觉得不能就这样接受他。所以黄明昊想着明天起床了一定要跟范丞丞讲清楚，若对方真是有心，也不差这一段时间，若是没那么真心，昨晚就当约炮也无妨。

黄明昊越想越觉得自己有理，心里透彻的跟明镜似的，就是瞌睡虫跑了，人越来越清醒。索性出了卧室喝水，黄明昊顺带端着杯子进了卧室，放在床头柜上，然后躺回床上酝酿睡意。

范丞丞睡觉其实很老实，但刚刚黄明昊一阵折腾的声音，他虽然没醒，但睡眠浅了好些，开始翻身动了一下。像是循着热源似的，范丞丞往黄明昊这边挪了好多，黄明昊眼看着，心说：嘿，这人睡觉咋还抢地儿呢？

黄明昊纵使醒着，也没让着范丞丞，用自己的身体挡住了范丞丞往这边挪的前进步伐。谁知正好顺了范丞丞的意，那人长手一伸，揽着黄明昊到自己怀里，就像得了个心爱的娃娃抱枕，攥在手里又沉沉睡去。

黄明昊也不挣开，就这样被人搂着，他喜欢暖洋洋的怀抱，睡觉的时候特别安心。可过了会儿，两个人实在贴的太近，又生了幺蛾子，黄明昊觉得太热了，却仍旧腻在范丞丞怀里，只是伸手把被子掀开一个角，自己和范丞丞的肩膀都露了出来，去你妈的艺术家右臂吧，这人身上真的太热了。

第二天醒来范丞丞睁眼就看到小黄老师蜷着身子，缩在自己怀里，眼睫毛长长的，不施粉黛，比之前见过的任何妖艳贱货都来得好看，纯真、天然。范丞丞欣赏了黄明昊的睡颜半天，突然才想起来自己可是个职场受挫的舆论中心，轻轻地起床拿起手机一看，工作室的同事发来的私聊不说，群里也炸了。

范丞丞大致看了看，才知道自己从一个搞抄袭的无耻之徒，进阶升级成了一个不仅抄袭还买刷票的下三滥，简直是圈子里的耻辱，成为了众矢之的。“草！”范丞丞忍不住骂了一嘴，赶紧穿上洗衣机里昨天晚上烘干好的衣服，迅速的洗漱好，赶紧赶去了工作室。

所以黄明昊早上起来看到床的另一半空空如也，思考了半天昨晚自己是不是做了个梦，可起床腿和腰都还有点隐隐的酸，才觉得真实。浴室里那套新的牙具杯具都还在，黄明昊长舒一口气，觉得可能是自己“杯具”了。男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。

直到黄明昊拿起手机，才又振作起来，原来范丞丞大早就给他发了消息，估计那会儿刚出门，告诉他自己工作室有急事，所以才一大早就走了。范丞丞没说是什么事，但黄明昊能猜到个大概，无非就是“抄袭”那些事儿。

黄明昊回复了范丞丞，表示自己了解了，就放下手机去煎蛋热面包，准备悠闲地吃个早饭再去上班。一边吃着三明治，一边看手机，才知道范丞丞那事儿，已经到了白热化状态，各个方面的扒皮新闻，比比皆是。

除了对于专业领域的“抄袭”和“刷票”的各种证据，还有一堆范丞丞私生活的扒皮。无非就是说他是个gay，还很滥交，都是艺术圈子的常青树话题。

本来这个年代的艺术家就像个副业，范丞丞本身就有家底，但除了接项目之外还多少有些营销套路，他的微博和ins上，不看他的作品就光来看他的脸的，粉丝数都不少。

这会儿墙倒众人推，女粉丝还没弄清楚他的性向，男粉丝还没被他上过的，都在网上一齐的刷“渣男！”黄明昊看的是又好笑又心疼，反思自己和范丞丞，范丞丞是真的那么渣，还是自己被爱情蒙蔽了双眼？

三人成虎不是没有道理的，黄明昊看扒皮帖子看的心惊肉跳。他想要选择相信，不论好歹，那个人的过往都希望是听他本人讲出来的。只是范丞丞有没有意识到这个问题，以及他对黄明昊的感情，到底是不是真心的，这真心又有个几斤几两，黄明昊越来越不敢妄下定论。

范丞丞忙起来就是天旋地转，关在工作室里除了干着急等着查明到底是谁在搞他的鬼，还有就是和另一个设计师完善T3航站楼公共艺术的方案。官方还没发话，所以设计还要继续，范丞丞心里清楚自己未曾刷票，那么按照这个票数，自己当选的几率很大，不妨稍微深入些推进方案。

正是午饭的时候，那个白老师打来电话，范丞丞看的烦躁，直接就给挂了。他是个心有所属的人了，得做出点样子，这些野路子来的白老师就要说再见了。顺带范丞丞看了看手机，黄明昊除了早上跟他说了句“知道了。”之后就再没找过自己。

“你在干嘛？”范丞丞直接发语音过去给黄明昊。黄明昊半天没有回复，不知道是不是午休去了。过了一会手机响了，范丞丞忙拿起手机，不是黄明昊，是个自己没写备注的微信号，头像是只狗。

范丞丞愣了半天，这个陌生的微信号发来：丞丞，接下电话，我有事跟你说。”范丞丞一想，这应该是刚刚被自己挂了电话的白老师。

和这个白老师认识不久，相处模式十分单一，除了吃饭就是打炮。而且某种意义上先去约个饭只是为了更文明、礼貌、顺其自然的走进酒店或者回家，然后终极目的就是打炮。两个人基本只打电话，无需多言，只需要知道几点哪个酒店，几点哪个餐厅，不然也不会微信都没聊过天，也没备注。

范丞丞从下定决定回头追黄明昊的时候，就没联系过白老师。也不知道今天什么风，许久不联系的白老师突然打来电话，还是一定要他接听才罢休。

“喂？什么事？”范丞丞回了个电话过去。

“怎么，除了约你不能给你打电话啊？”白老师说完，范丞丞就想把电话挂了，他现在没这个聊骚的心情，何况现在和别的暧昧过的男人通电话，他都有种自己在出轨的错觉。

“我在工作室，你有什么事？没有我先去做事了。”范丞丞最后催促了一遍，他的直觉里是觉得对方有事，不然不会这么执着要他接电话。

“我跟你说件事儿，你别骂我。”白老师说完这句话，磨磨蹭蹭不继续了，似乎有点难以启齿。

“行，你说。”范丞丞懒得跟对面耗，此时工作间里就他自己一个人，其余人都出去吃饭了，他干脆放下电话，开了免提，一边去看电脑。

“我可能做了对不起你的事儿，之前来你工作室，我顺嘴告诉我朋友了，然后他说他好奇你的工作室，我就随便拍了几张照片给他看......”那头又顿了顿，准备放最后的重磅炸弹，“我真的不知道他处心积虑的就是为了看你的稿子，我应该是不小心把你的稿子照进去了。”

“所以......所以就是你把我的东西透出去给对方的吗，那个栽赃我的王八蛋？”范丞丞气不打一处来，盘问道。

“我朋友不是那个设计师，他男朋友才是......”

“草！”

“丞丞，对不起......”

“他叫什么？你朋友。等我把整个查清楚，再来跟你算账。”范丞丞冲对面说，对方的行为可恨，也只能怪自己疏忽大意，随便让人进来工作室，而且还是白老师不来认错，自己还得做无头苍蝇。

“哦……他叫肖仁，我不知道他居然这么恶心，名字起的还真是好，真是个小人。”白老师说道，范丞丞懒得跟他继续说下去，就“嗯、嗯。”了几声，就说了再见。

范丞丞刚放下电话，准备走出工作室去吃点东西，就又来了一通电话，是工作室的人，范丞丞赶紧接了：“喂？什么事？”

“我们被官方取消资格了。”

“为什么？”

“说我们刷票。”

“靠，组委会那帮人都是猪脑子吗？我们没刷票，他们不调查一下来源就直接把我们取消资格了？”范丞丞对着电话吼道，很是生气。

“你还别说，人家是真的调查了，真是我们自己刷的。”电话那头的同事说道。

“什么？”

“你前些时新招的助理，还记得吗？我刚刚问过他了，他说他想让你被选上才去刷票的，还说那个刷票的买家说肯定不会被发现。”

“他是猪脑子吗？我的天......”

“别骂了，这会儿他在我这边哭呢。事情都已经这样了，能怎么办，认命呗。要我说啊，你招的助理啊，都是祸水，要么就是勾引你，要么就是整刷票这一幺蛾子。敢情原因还都是喜欢你、崇拜你，整天范老师前范老师后的，你就是喜欢这种被人崇拜和捧着的感觉......"同事的话直戳到范丞丞心坎里，这话说的是没错，就是有点儿直接，一针见血，范丞丞不爱听。

“哦，你要他发声明出来解释，说个人行为跟工作室无关！”

“那肯定的，虽然也不知道有没有用，也只能这么办了，组委会肯定是不会让我们继续参加了的。”

“之前我朋友来我工作室，无意中拍了几张照片给一个叫肖仁的人，这个肖仁他男朋友就是那个独立设计师。”范丞丞气了好几天了，这会儿反倒极其理智，还想着人栽赃自己的事儿。

“好，我去查一下，另外你这个朋友联系方式给我，希望他还有当时发图片的聊天记录，接下来我来处理吧。”范丞丞的同事是他的大学同学，一向靠谱又负责，这大概是最近周身全是小人的范丞丞身边唯一能帮助他的人了。

“行，我一会发你。谢谢......”范丞丞说。

“不谢，就拜托你以后少认识点奇葩！”同事说完就挂了电话，处理其他的事宜去了。

这下好了，范丞丞手上的活儿也不用做了，竞标的资格被取消，一下就闲了下来。只要有了头绪，顺藤摸瓜，一定就能把那个搞抄袭还反栽赃他的独立设计师搞下马。收拾了桌面上的东西，范丞丞整理了一下情绪，顺了顺气，才兴高采烈的给黄明昊打过去电话。

“喂？丞丞，我刚进教室准备上课，就一个小时，我下课会给你好不好？”那头黄明昊的声音很轻，听起来确实是在教室里，范丞丞都能想出来他跑出教室本门，捂着话筒讲电话的样子。

范丞丞坐在自己的工作区，百无聊赖的打开手机游戏，玩了整整一个小时，才收到电话。

“喂？丞丞，怎么啦？”黄明昊那头吵吵的，大学里刚下课，人头攒动，黄明昊抱着书一边讲电话一边往办公室走，他猜是范丞丞要来找他来了，今天他准备拒绝，无论如何都要拒绝见面，把两个人的距离拉远一点，彼此冷静下来，再琢磨在不在一起这事儿。

“你什么时候下班，我来接你啊。”

“我一会儿晚上约了朋友吃饭呢。”黄明昊信口开河，说的跟真的似的。

“啊...那好吧。那你什么时候回家，我等会儿什么时候去你家？”范丞丞觉得去黄明昊家里过夜是理所应当，他想要无限靠近自己的喜欢的人，想进一步了解黄明昊，可他不知道这回，黄明昊压根儿还没准备好。

“嗯，那个，丞丞啊，我今晚回去的很晚，明天要上8点的早课，你一来我就睡的晚了，你改天再来吧？”黄明昊说的很委婉。

“我保证不折腾你！真的！对天发誓，你不让我在你家过夜，我懂，那我去接你回家吧？”范丞丞还是不死心，继续问道。

“嗯......不用啦，我也不知道和朋友吃到几点，不用麻烦你啦，我家跟吃饭的地方很近的，我朋友也可以送我。”黄明昊扯完犊子，想赶紧挂掉电话，范丞丞绝对再求他几句，自己就要心软。

范丞丞本来说职场失意，情场就要得意的。看来在感情方面，他除了做一个万人迷，还可以做一个有些爱逃避的“渣男”，他却还是个怀揣着天真的男孩儿。不然他怎么会觉得自己“浪子回头”，黄明昊就一定会重新跟他好，也从没想过自己还有被拒绝的这么惨的一天。

范丞丞这种想法无疑是十分自我的，从自己的角度出发考虑一切，连黄明昊的一颦一笑他都设想安排好了，他的黄老师该是乖乖的，在自己这里只做个“好好先生”，生气也是一会儿就过去的事儿。可是现在他发现的已经晚了，黄明昊不是个傻子，吃一堑长一智，纵使他还对着范丞丞无数次心软，他还是选择逃避，拒绝可能有的二次伤害。


End file.
